Drama in the Sohma House!
by author in the making123
Summary: The spring dance is coming up. And Tohru still doesn't have a date. Who will she take; Yuki or Kyo? Will she even go at all? Tohru x Kyo and Tohru x Yuki; OC probably. Rated T for some curse words. NO HATE REVIEWS PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1

Tohru's POV:

"I love you."

"I... I don't-"

"I KNEW IT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME BACK! IT'S YUKI, ISN'T IT?"

"Kyo, I-"

"AND NOW I BLEW UP AT YOU! I'M HOPELESS, AND YOU THINK SO TOO!"

"Kyo, it's-"

But I couldn't say any more, as Kyo had bolted and practically lept up his latter, knocking it over when he got to the roof. Yuki gently put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged off his gesture and sprinted for the woods, feeling Yuki's violet eyes bore into my back until I was out of his sight. The now pouring rain only added to my gloom as warm tears cascaded from my eyes, my feet pounding on the ground with what felt like the weight of a couple bricks.

But we aren't to that part yet, are we?

Where to begin? Well, I guess the story starts from when I first moved into the Sohma house. Kyo was always looking for acceptance, and I guess I gave it to him. I mean, it must be hard to be thrown out of so many things, and having the nonacceptance go as far as family members. I've never felt that _really_... Of course, we've all had our nine year old drama moments when we think the world doesn't care about us, but having that your whole life... It's surreal.

It was a spring's evening, and I had made rice balls. As the men gobbled them up, I took a good look at my "family". There was Kyo, scarfing down rice balls like no tomorrow, and Yuki, who was eating his meal with more grace, but still obviously enjoying the food, and then Shigure, eating his rice balls with enthusiasm, but still keeping everything clean. I smiled. I had lived with these guys for a while now, but every time I made rice balls, they ate them like they hadn't seen a crumb of food for weeks.

Once the food was finished and the dishes were done, we were all having a conversation at the table. "So..." Shigure said mischievously.

Uh oh. That voice is never good.

"Yes?" I asked. Shigure laughed like he was about to tell a funny joke. "Which guy are you taking to the spring dance at your school?" My eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Shigure?" I asked him, nervously laughing. He'd been trying to get an answer out of me for about a week.

"I think you know what I"m talking about!"

"I really don't... uhh-"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you've been hiding, but I've got you now!"

"What is he talking about, Tohru?"

"Be quiet, you stupid cat. Don't you see they're having a conversation?"  
"I'd shut up if I were you, Rat Boy!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"OH, THAT'S IT! IT IS _SO_ ON!"

"Kyo, I don't think-"

"Stay out of this, Tohru!"

"Don't talk to Miss Honda like that, she doesn't deserve that."

"I just don't want her to get hurt!"

"In that case, let's just take this outside, shall we?"

"Okay then, Rat Boy! Let the fight begin!"

I sighed, trying not to let my relief show. One of Kyo and Yuki's fights had gotten me out of this situation yet again. To be honest, I wasn't really sure who I was going to take to the dance. Sure, I wanted to take Kyo, but I also wanted to take Yuki. Shigure wasn't going to let this go, but at least I was out of hot water for the moment. I looked to my right at Shigure, who mouthed "This isn't over yet!" I sighed and hit my head on the table. Another sleepless night for me, I guess.

As I lay awake in bed, I thought of what Shigure had said. He was kinda right. I couldn't hide forever. I had to chose one of them... But I didn't want to reject either of them. Unless I went with neither! Wait, that was still rejecting... I sighed and slapped my pillow on my face. I might as well try to get some sleep. I'd think better if I slept on it, right?

Apparently not.

When I woke the next day, I was groggy and my head hurt. Note to self; don't sleep on a heavy heart and a full mind. I went downstairs to make breakfast, but found plates already set out. Yuki was at the stove, cooking, well, _something_. He turned. "Hello, Miss Honda!" he said cheerfully. "How was your sleep?" I blinked. I thought Yuki wasn't a morning person...? "Good, I guess," I said insincerely. He smiled sweetly. "Rough night?" he asked. I rubbed my neck and sat down. "Kinda." I said. Yuki looked at me, concerned. "Are you all right?"

My eyes shot out of my sockets. "NO NO!" I said hurriedly. "No! I mean, I'm fine! Never better! You know you just have some mornings when it's like, 'Oh, I feel bad,' but after you really wake up you feel fine and it's all good and you're ready to start the day!" By this time I was up from my chair with my fists on my hips like I was declaring something. Yuki looked at me, a little bit startled, but then relaxed and said, "Okay then. Glad you're feeling good."

Just then Kyo came downstairs, holding his head. "What's with all the noise?" he griped meanly. "Do you even know what time it is, you stupid-" he stopped and looked at me. "Oh," he said more kindly. "Hey Tohru." I smiled sweetly. "Hi Kyo!" I said cheerfully. "How are you this morning?" He sat down. "Okay," he said. "What's for breakfast?" I stifled a giggle. "Well, I don't really know," I said. "Yuki started making breakfast before I even woke up!" Kyo's eyes went wide. He became silent. He looked down at the table. We all knew Yuki's cooking was horrible.

So Kyo and I just sat there, watching smoke come from the stove while Yuki had the fire extinguisher at hand. I guess I just wanted to make sure Yuki didn't burn the house down; and I guess Kyo was just watching Yuki do something worse than him for once. I guess the smell of fire woke up Shigure, because at one point he ran into the kitchen screaming, "WHERE'S THE FIRE? GET THE EXTINGUISHER!"

Once the food was done and all fire hazards were secured, we all sat down to "breakfast." As I ate, I was able to hide the I-just-ate-some-really-burnt-food-and-want-to-spit-it-out look while Yuki was looking; but when he wasn't... Let's just say I needed more than one napkin that morning. Shigure complained in his usual way on how I didn't cook this morning; Kyo didn't even try to hide his disgust. Breakfast ended in a 23 second fight between Yuki and Kyo on how the food tasted, and we headed off to school.

Shigure wasn't the only one bugging me on the dance. The Yuki Fan-club girls were bugging me all day, threatening that if I took Yuki, there was going to be some severe trouble. Although, Uo-chan and Hana-chan made sure that I didn't hear it more than once when they were around.

So this routine filled my next week.

And it was really annoying.

I could tell Yuki and Kyo were dropping hints that they wanted to go to the dance with me. Yuki and Kyo made breakfast for everyone every day; it all depended on who woke up first. They walked me to school, work, and home. It was kind of suffocating. I liked that they were doing all this for me, it was pretty cute, but it got to the point that the Yuki fan-club girls followed me everywhere, and I never went somewhere without some kind of protection (Uo-chan, Kyo, Hana-chan, etc.). It was all the same.

Until two days before the dance.

I was coming home from work, and Yuki was walking me home. We were pretty silent, but not in an awkward way. It was more... peaceful. Serene. _Romantic_. I stared up at the stars, thinking. "Yuki?" I asked. Yuki looked up. "Yes, Miss Honda?" I gazed contently at the stars. "What do you think they're doing up there?" Yuki cocked his head in wonder. "What are you talking about, Miss Honda?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled. "The stars. Do you think they are suns to their own universes, watching over them? Are they living things?" I gazed at the starry sky once again. "Sometimes I wonder, what are they thinking about? Are they watching us watch them? Do they have their own thoughts? Do they experience love, and pain?"

I gave a small laugh and looked down at the ground. "You probably think it's silly, thinking that way." I said. "It's just – I don't know, I wonder sometimes."

"Miss Honda, I don't think that at all."

I turned to face him. He was smiling sweetly. "I love the way you think outside the box. You think in a way that not a lot of people do. It makes you unique, special." He stopped walking, and I stopped as well. He looked at me. "There's a lot of things that make you special," he said sweetly. He cupped my chin in his hand. "and I like that, Miss Honda. I really do."

And he kissed me.

He pulled me closer. I was still in shock, and I didn't know what to do. Thoughts zoomed through my head like bottle rockets.

**My mind when Yuki kissed me**

_Oh my god, he's kissing me._

_Our friendship, what about being just friends?_

_Am I supposed to like it?_

_What do I do? _

_Does he like me that way? What will the others think?_

_Oh my God. Should I kiss back?_

He held me in the small of my back. He held me for a while, and it was weird. I'd never thought Yuki would-

But wait, how did he not turn into the rat?

I began to freak out and pulled away. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUKI?" I screamed, and I jumped and backed away pretty far, so I was about twenty feet away from this imposter. The man looked confused, cocking his head, just like Yuki. Man, he had Yuki down to a T!

"What are you talking about, Miss Honda?" he said. I freaked out and pointed freneticly. "YOU DIDN'T TURN INTO THE RAT WHEN YOU HUGGED ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUKI?" The imposter looked stunned. "Miss Honda, it's me!" he said. "What are you talking about?" I randomly started screaming questions I knew only Yuki could answer.

"What is your secret base?"

"My garden."

"What do you usually grow?"

"Leeks."

"What did you start growing recently?"

"Strawberries, for you."

"What's the last insult Kyo said to you?"

"The rat should've crawled into a hole and died."

"What is the last move you used on Kyo?"

"The kick I've used for years."

"Why didn't you turn into the rat?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda, but I don't really know."

I groaned in frustration. This was definitely Yuki; I couldn't deny it. Yuki took my hand. "Are you ready to go back?" he said like nothing happened. I nodded and we left, hand-in-hand, all the way back to the house.

Kyo's POV:

I was hiding in the bushes when Tohru was talking to Yuki. I had followed them all the way from where Tohru worked. _I_ was supposed to pick up Tohru tonight! Why did that damn rat have to come early? I crouched in the most uncomfortable position while following them. I was watching from Tohru's back, so I was looking at Yuki straight on.

And then they kissed.

I watched in horror as they were stuck together for almost a full five minutes. She didn't try to pull away. But... they... My heart was ripped completely in 47 and a quarter pieces.

And the sad part?

I was going to ask her to the dance on the way home tonight.

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! Yuki hugged her and _he didn't transform_.

If I had gotten there only thirty seconds earlier... It would've been different. I wouldn't be on the verge of crying right now. I wouldn't be ready to kick that rat's ass more than once. I took off with warm tears rolling down my face and pure fury boiling in my veins.

Tohru's POV:

The kiss whipped me back to reality on the dance. Now it was going to be held tomorrow.

_And I still hadn't asked anyone._

My mind whirred all through the school day. I couldn't concentrate. I was surprised there wasn't smoke pouring out of my ears. Should I go alone? This was the biggest event of the school year. It would be a shame if I didn't go. Even Uo-chan and Hana-chan were going. I couldn't stay at home... But if I-

"Hey, Tohru."

I whipped around. I was thinking so hard, I didn't notice Kyo had come up behind me. I smiled sweetly. "Hi, Kyo!" Kyo just looked at me. "Kyo?" I asked. I waved my hand in front if his face. "Hello?" He had a stone-cold stare on his face, but he wan't looking at my eyes like he was just staring me. He was staring off into space, almost looking into my mind. I nearly shivered. It was kinda creepy.

Kyo's POV:

"Kyo?" her sweet voice asked innocently. "Kyo... Kyo..." It all faded and blended together. The innocence was a lie. It was all a lie. I was going to ask her about it, in fact, this confrontation was going to be me asking her about the kiss... but now that it was happening, I couldn't talk. My mind wandered and traveled as she just returned my stare in her innocent way.

Like she didn't know why I was avoiding her all day.

Tohru's POV:

Kyo just continued to stare. I looked around. "Do you need the nurse's office? Are you okay?" Uo-chan and Hana-chan walked up at me. Uo-chan scoffed. "What is he doing?" she asked. I shook my head. "I don't know. He walked up to me and started staring." Uo-chan walked up to Kyo. "Hey," she said. "Orangey. What are you doing?" She shook him by his shoulders. He seemed to come back to reality. While he looked around confused, she shook him and again and shoved him at me. "It's not nice to stare, Orangey." she said. "Apologize to Tohru. _Now._" I waved my hands. "No no no no! I'm fine!" I said. "He doesn't need to-" Uo-chan interrupted me. "Yes, he does." She shook him again. "You hear that? Apologize!" Kyo began to stare off into space again. I looked him over. "Does he need the nurse?" I asked, worried. Uo-chan shook him again. "I think he does. Come on, Hana-chan." she said. "Take his other side. We'll both help him."

Kyo's POV:

I felt my legs moving numbly. I blew it. I looked like an idiot in front if Tohru. Now the kiss talk was going to blow, and... well... In short, this whole thing was ruined. Electric girl and the Yanki were leading me to the nurse's office. Did I really muff it up that bad? I muffed it up so bad they thought I needed medical help?

Somebody, kill me now.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME!_

Hello!

This was the first installment of "**Drama in the Sohma ****House!**" I hope you all liked it! This is my first published writing ever! I hope the people reading this realize how important to me, for this is the ABSOLUTE FIRST of my writing that hasn't been _completely_ classified from classmates, friends, and even family. And now I'm actually publishing my stories to everyone who uses this website! *girlish squeal*

Remember the name "Madison M. Trowbridge", because I hope that you'll see that name on television, books, magazines, and a lot more things in the future! I may be kinda young, but I really hope that I can become an accomplished author!

Thank you to any of you who have read this story to the end; because I know some people will have read the first sentence and searched on to something else. Just be sure to remember,

"_Literature doesn't know age. It doesn't care whether you're a woman or a man. It's never heard of a different color of skin. It doesn't mind if your beliefs don't match its own, or if your religion is opposite of its own. It doesn't care about your wealth or your style, and it doesn't care whether you like Edward or Jacob. All it values is the ability to love, the will to try, the determination to sit down and write a story. It cares about creativity and imagination, joy and triumph, love and peace. _

_And it believes in happy endings on the last page._

_Literature is wonderful. It is what we all wish to be. The world could be so much better if we acted like literature and writing. And it's so easy. The only requirement is that you try._

_Don't you think, we could all try...?"_

_-Anonymous_

He he... I found that online and felt inspired by it... :) I'll try to include an inspiring quote at the end of all my stories.

Look for the next chapter! I'll try to write fast for you guys!


	2. Hiatus

**Me: **Alright. I'm sorry to say that this story, along with all others, is going on hiatus. (Hides behind Kyo)

**Kyo:** What are you doing?

**Me:** I just told everyone that all my stories are going on hiatus.

**Kyo**: Oooooh, you shouldn't have done that.

**Me: **Shut up! I have a good reason...

**Kyo: **Pfft. Sure.

**Me:** Whatever. Anyway, I'm just withdrawing for a little while to work ahead on all stories (including ones that haven't been published). I don't want to write up a really bad chapter because I didn't have enough time to write a good one. Also...

WE HAVE ISTEP THIS WEEK! (cries)

To those who don't know, which you probably won't if you've never lived in Indiana, ISTEP is an acronym for a test all Hoosiers take.

**I.**ndiana

**S.**tate

**T.**esting for

**E.** I can't remember what the E stands for

**P.**rogress

As those who have my bio probably know, I live in Indiana, so I take this test every year. Every school in Indiana gets these text booklets (one for questions and one for answers for each individual student). Everyone takes it but grades three and under (In third grade, you take a practice test that doesn't get scored for an actual grade so you know what to do in fourth grade.) The testing lasts for about a week each testing period, with testing all day until it is done. The testing used to take place for two weeks, but the ISTEP company gave us some slack and separated the testing into two sections.

The first section is the essay part, where you answer questions with essays in a predetermined time limit usually lasting thirty minutes to an hour. This section is usually taken in October or November. The second part is the multiple choice, taken in April. In this part, you answer questions with a multiple choice format to answer. This part is also timed, lasting anywhere from twenty-five to fifty minutes.

**Kyo: **Wow. Long explanation.

**Me:** I kinda got carried away...

ANYWAY, the point is, I've got testing all day and regular sized homework with no study hall like usual because of testing, so I'm spending pretty much all my time at home doing homework. I'm taking my several minutes of free time to write this for you... (sticks out bottom lip) I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! (Wipes away fake tear)

**Kyo:** Don't listen to her. She's just milking it.

**Me:** Shut up! Long story short, I got, like, NO time to write for the next week, and when the testing is done, I'll get some real work finished and get back to you guys sooner. When I come back out, I'll try to publish on a schedule instead of the random stuff I usually do. See you the next time I publish! Thanks for reading my unnecessarily long hiatus note!

~author in the making123


End file.
